In shipping a variety of products including pharmaceutical products, containers are utilized which are often constructed of a single material, for example paper, plastic or the like, for purposes of recycling. These containers are often in the shape of a drum having a slip-over type cover which telescopes onto an open upper end of the drum. However, these containers may also include boxes or other shaped containers, either with removable lids or with recloseable flaps. Usually, the only tamper-evident feature utilized with this type of container was a tape secured around the container and over the cover, lid or flap for holding the cover, lid or flap on the body portion of the container.